


The library

by crotch_centric



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Filth, Holtzbert - Freeform, Library, Smut, because of course she does, but just you wait, erin takes control, starts slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crotch_centric/pseuds/crotch_centric
Summary: Erin spends the morning getting on Holtz's nerves just to flip the situation and fuck her in a library. Holtz is completely not expecting it. It's great. It starts out a little slow, but bear with me please.





	The library

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some trash like this, but didn't want to wait in order to make it fit into the plot of my other story. So here's a single-chapter as a glimpse into how I've been feeling the past few days.
> 
> **inspired by Whatever Comes Our Way: Chapter 3 by Dreamshaper

Erin had always been very conscious about her health. Women’s one-a-day multi vitamins every morning when she wakes up with a full glass of water. She prides herself in her inherent ability to avoid getting sick. But every now and then she does, and when she does, it takes her down hard. And everyone in the lab knows it- knows her temper gets short and not to try to make jokes, really just not to say anything unless directly spoken to. However, this can be played up a little in order to instill the element of surprise like never experienced before.

 

Holtz on the other hand has her fair share of kink. Although she hasn’t had sex with a whole lot of people, her open mind and willingness to try new things will not only lead her down some stray paths, but plummets her down them. Plus, she enjoys (occasionally) making things more dramatic just to get a stir out of other people, either by her relentlessness of switching characters and accents or by merely making obscene comments provoking other people’s comfort levels (all in good fun, obviously).

 

Throughout growing up, Holtzmann always loved sleeping in on Saturday mornings. It was her only rule when she stayed over at Erin’s: “Please don’t force me to get up before 11:30 on Saturdays. If you want lunch at noon (because you wake up too damn early at 7 on your days off) I promise you, babe, I will be ready. But _do not_ wake me up before 11:30.” And so be it. Erin respected Holtz’s only request, partially knowing how much Holtz hated asking other people for things- so if this is all she could do, she would comply. Erin usually woke up early (naturally of course) and drank her cup of tea while listening to something groovy and/or zen on spotify while updating herself with the latest on NPR and Scientific American. Her impeccable routine is what made this Saturday all the more special.

 

Holtz could sleep through a tornado- once she was out, she was out. However, it was mighty difficult to sleep through a half hour straight of the bed shifting and pitiful groans coming from her girlfriend 4 hours before her desired rise time. “Babe? Erin, you okay?” was answered with another groan which sounded more like a growl. The blonde rolled over and went to reach across her in an embrace when she muttered a comment about how it was too warm for physical contact and stumbled out of bed, and to just “go back to sleep, don’t worry about me.”

 

Going back to sleep was not an option now, especially with Erin clanking dishes around washing them. Who washes dishes first thing on a Saturday morning? Is she _trying_ to break them? Is she making a smoothie… with the loudest goddamn appliance in this whole place? But Holtz dare not make a comment, knowing how irritable Erin could get when she was coming down with something. It always started like this: the restlessness, fatigue, muscle soreness, terrible temperature homeostasis, sensitivity to light, whatever.

 

Shortly after, Holtz got out of bed to find Erin wearing her bath robe over her sweatshirt and jeans and drinking a smoothie on the couch- not reading, not watching tv, not on her computer. Just sitting- looking like she was either contemplating a puzzle or focusing on trying to heal her body. “You feeling any better?” She asked tentatively, hopeful, for the sake of her girlfriend and herself.

 

“Will you go to the library with me?” She continued after receiving a confused, blank look. “There’s some theoretical equations I want to take a look at. I’ve been stuck on something lately and I need a refresher. Plus, if I’m going to be stuck in here for the next couple of days feeling like shit, I’d like to have something to do.”

 

“Oh, of course. Ten minutes.” She washed her face and brushed her teeth, not bothering trying to do anything with her hair, just leaving it messy in the bun she had slept in. When she walked back into the living room, Erin had replaced the robe with a long trench coat, claiming the library was always freezing cold inside. Holtz would have added that it has something to do with keeping the humidity down to preserve the quality of the books, but again, decided no comment was probably better right now.

 

* * *

 

“I love this place.” Erin said as they walked up to it, probably trying to make conversation to compensate for being grouchy earlier. “The library scene in Matilda was modeled after the room in the back here. Such a great movie.” She led the way to the section nobody ever went- well besides them, of course. Who goes to the public library to read about the history and evolution of physics? You can get all that shit online anymore. The door from the stairs to the basement dinged when they walked through and they followed the colored tape on the ground until they got to the couple of shelves they were looking for.

 

Erin scanned the titles, pulling a few out occasionally to look through the table of contents. Holtz pulled out a variety of books by Richard Feynman or Elon Musk, and a couple others that had lots of diagrams and sketches about the engineering of the particle accelerator that they used to find the Higgs Boson particle, laying them all out on the table between the shelves. Erin was standing in the corner behind the table, facing sideways, flipping through the book in her arms. She glanced up as she saw Holtz walk away from her pile of books and walk around the corner.

 

“Ahh there it is! Hey babe, look what I found!” She gleamed as walked back with a book backside up in her hands. “Look how cute you are!!” As she showed Erin the book with an unnecessarily long title. She gave back a snort and a grin, watching her girlfriend smile at her picture. Holtzmann left the book on the table, with the cover open so she could occasionally glance back at the pictures.

 

Erin could not wait to get to her devious scheme, but knew if she didn’t go about this carefully her plan would crumble before her. She strategized as she watched her girlfriend lean over the table reading the book on the other side, resting her weight on her elbows. She stepped up to the edge of the table kitty-corner from where Holtz was standing, reaching over to turn the book in her direction. As planned, the blonde stepped to her left and around the corner to stand next to Erin as she made up a question on the spot about something in the text.

 

She started to unbutton her trench coat as she glanced beyond the edge of the bookcases, pleased by the fact that Holtzmann had stepped far enough over so they were out of frame of the security cameras. As Holtz was intently focused on rereading the part that Erin had asked about, Erin placed her feet just behind the engineers and leaned over so her front was pressed against her girlfriends back. “You okay, Er?” Her tone was concerned, having been aware of how Erin was feeling, or had seemed to be feeling, that morning. She didn’t quite realize the deceit and what was about to happen until Erin put her hand between Holtz’s shoulders, not allowing her to stand up and reaching her neck forward to whisper in the blonde’s ear “Oh, I’m great,” in the most throaty, seductive whisper she could- her lips just barely touching the back of the other woman’s ear.

 

She tried to turn her head to the side so she could read her girlfriend’s face, but instead got pushed down onto the table as she felt her ear being sucked into warm, tender lips. She was so distracted by her ear being nibbled and Erin’s other hand being snaked into her hair, pulling out the bun, that she didn’t realize Erin’s other hand had moved from her spine to around her front until she felt her fingers run down her abdomen, into her underwear cupping her lady bits. Erin knew if she asked Holtz to go to the library with her this early on a Saturday, there was no way she was going to put on real pants. And boy was she thankful for the easy access of an elastic waistband.

 

She couldn’t help but move her hips trying to create friction, but immediately resisted the urge when “Don’t.” was forcefully commanded into her ear. Erin pushed Holtz’s bum forward with her hips, moving her hand with the motion to minimize movement against Holtz’s front. She started thrusting like this very slowly, making Holtz whimper with desire, but also knowing if she dared to try to take control, Erin would simply walk away and wait for her in the car, leaving her all hot and bothered.

 

Erin moved her hand from Hotlz’s messy curls to her breast, reaching up her shirt and pinching her nipple. “You didn’t really think I was sick, didja Holtzy?” She started moving their bodies more forcefully, forward enough to anchor her wrist on the edge of the table. “That was part of the plan the whole time… wake you up early, push your buttons just enough for your frustrations to turn into a different- more enjoyable- emotion so I could make it up to you.”

 

She bent her middle finger applying pressure with her first knuckle just below the blonde’s clit, stroking it forward and spreading Holtz’s wetness like she was finger painting. When everything was thoroughly coated, she rubbed circles around her clit starting with the lightest pressure and increasing as she could feel her breaths shorten, keeping her hand in rhythm with her hips. “Remember Holtzy, you got to be quiet. We’re in a library, young lady.”

 

Holtz reached forward and pulled the still open book towards her face on the table, thinking that if she was going to get pinned down enough that she can’t even turn to see her girlfriend’s face, she was going to find another way. “Hey, that’s cheating.” Erin said in a way that implied she was going to make her pay. Holtz began to worry that she made the wrong move when Erin pulled one hand away (thankfully not the one in her pants). In one swift movement, Holtz’s sweats were around her ankles and there was a pressure at her entrance.

 

Before she could realize the reason for the trench coat was not for temperatures, the silicone was inside her, gliding in easily from how slimy she was. Holtz reached out towards the edge of the table, gripping each side with both hands, almost pulling herself completely onto it. Her entire weight was on the table at this point and Erin continued with her fingers in the front and the thrusting from behind. “Good thing these tables are _screwed_ to the ground, huh?” She gave a snarky remark as soon as she felt Holtz’s complete submission into her authority of the situation.

 

“Erin, dear god,” Holtz tried her hardest to whisper, but it came out breathy and desperate. Her entire body was hot, her skin was sweating despite how cold the room actually was, her eyes pinched shut, her limbs feeling simultaneously like they were sinking into the table and floating on top of it, her mouth open gasping for oxygen, her muscles twitching out of her control.

 

Biting her lips and clenching the table tight enough to make her knuckles white, she opened her eyes just before she came, seeing the photograph of her girlfriend just in front of her, unable to stay quiet as euphoria and endorphins flooded her body.

 

The same ding the door had made twenty minutes ago was just loud enough for them to hear over catching their breath. Erin pulled out of Holtz while squatting to pull up her girlfriend’s pants, knowing she wouldn’t have time to comprehend what was going on before someone potentially walked by. She pulled the sides of her trench coat, covering her soaked rubber junk, and leaned over the table pointing at a paragraph in the book as she started speaking of the accelerator.

 

A tall man walked by, pushing a cart with books to put back on the shelves, waving at the two women before he went about his job. “Jesus, Erin… I don’t even know what to say.” She looked into the redhead’s eyes, her pupils dilated so much the bright blue was just a ring around the edges. “Shall we check those equations so we can get home and I can change my underwear?”

 

“Oh honey. I got what I came for.” And with that Erin walked away from her still recovering girlfriend and the pile of books.


End file.
